


Side Stories: Meeting and Moving

by Petal_dancer



Series: Side stories: Soul Eater AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonus chapter!, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Having Faith, Meeting for the first time, Moving In Together, New Family, One Shot, Some angst, Soul Eater AU, Swearing, Trust, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Petal_dancer
Summary: Aki, a meister, is in search of a weapon in Neo Domino City. Oneshot plus bonus!
Relationships: slight yusei fudo/aki izayoi
Series: Side stories: Soul Eater AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132559
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to explain how Yusei and Aki met in my Soul Eater AU! There will be some other side stories to explain some of the relations between other characters between events that stem off from the plot as before the series and arcs begin. 
> 
> Please read and review!

…

Aki Izayoi, a scythe meister, in search of a weapon to team up with, all while living all on her own right in downtown Neo Domino. Her and her father had strained relations, primarily her raising herself after her mother had left suddenly. Which led to an emotional collapse of her father, leading to cope through other means. A pivotal moment in her life, that set her determination to push herself to her very limits, no matter the cost.

Whether she was blessed with extra abilities didn’t quite concern her, ignoring all the requests from Arcadia Movement members, who kept harassing her in the form of letters. Only brushing them off as they were harmless advances. That, however, wasn’t her primary concern. Obtaining a partner, to serve the greater good of Neo Domino. If her partner didn’t want to become a Signer weapon, she would search for someone else who wants the same goal.

_Having a signer weapon by my side, will show I’m capable of anything. Just wait Momma! I’ll be just as good as you one day!_

She still lived at home, but started searching for an apartment; believing that her path to a partner would be gaining independence from home. Getting a part-time job would majorly interfere with her studies, but she did have a small means of income. It wasn’t a huge amount, but it would be enough to sneak underneath the radar without her father taking a portion of her earnings for “her extended education”, though really that money went towards bills that her father forgot to pay. Despite holding a position of power within Neo Domino as a senator, his mind tended to slip into his own selfish desires more frequently than to put his daughter first. At the end of the day, her work was never over as it would always return in the morning.

Breaking out her finest pen and stationary set, gathering up her thoughts of what she should say, _if_ she should say anything. There were plenty of weapons to pick from but being a scythe meister she specifically wanted to handle a scythe, it would negate the entire purpose otherwise. Rolling her hair into flat buns with the extra hanging out, it was time to get to work. Ruka, had off handedly mentioned about a scythe who resides in Tops and suggested writing a letter to him, giving her his address. They weren’t in the same complex as Ruka and Rua, but still resided in the same limits so to speak. It wouldn’t hurt to reach out to him either.

…

Coming from a family of aristocrats of Tops, Yusei Fudou didn’t care much for arts. It’s not that he hated the arts, it was a section that didn’t intrigue him. He happened to love building marvelous wonders from metal and electrical wiring more than playing instruments or drawing the same vase from different lighting. His father approved his love for science, but only the honorable sciences; such as earning a doctorate in a specific subject, rather than blue collar work. He absolutely understood his father’s push for going into refined sciences, as it almost paves a gold path in Neo Domino city; bringing honorable status and social class that is well respected in society. However, working with his hands; creating mechanical marvels from a sheet of paper into actual pieces of polypropylene and the faint fumes of a welding arc gave him a pleasure that brought a sense of meaning to himself.

He was a bit distracted from his immediate future by different explorations in life; becoming a Signer scythe, seemed like an interesting venture. A personal weapon to the “all-mighty” Rex Godwin to keep the balance seemed worthy enough, at the very least it would give him the upper hand in social status. Not for superficial reasons, like “surpassing the gods” or whatever his friend had called it.

Yusei had received many letters from other potential meisters asking him to be his partner. To be honest many of the letters blended together and their writing just seemed.. Fake. Copy and pasted from a template. Wanting him by association rather than by actually enjoying his company. There was one letter that he hadn’t opened yet and was just ready to throw it out with the others. However, he couldn’t throw into the trash just yet. The decorated envelope was enamored with rose embellishments and clear penmanship, as this person had clearly put effort into the outside of the envelope, so certainly they had to put some sort of effort into their letter.. _Right?_ Opening the casing surrounding the letter, and to his surprise; there weren't any gushy stories in the letter. Rather a time, an address, a picture of a young woman with magenta hair, and a short message that was quite rather to the point. He had to admit, the direct bluntness was refreshing from the faux kindness normally he received in his letters.

Something about the lack of information caused him to backtrack, thinking that it could be a scam. As most of these letters were a form of recruitment through the shady dealings of the Arcadia Movement. An organization that would target insecure or disadvantaged meisters, promising adequate training before ultimately either disappearing or becoming a corrupted soul, an agent of hatred; souls he gains strength on. Most of the time these meisters had some form of ability that could be exploited for the movement’s own gain. It weirded him out as this group typically picks upon meisters rather than weapons, reasoning being that meisters held the true power and their weapon amplified that power.

Of course, these were just rumors.

Corrupted souls and the step above, “Earthbound Descendants” existed around the world outside of the Arcadia Movement. Any investigation set out by Rex, always turned up empty-handed by his upper level Security forces. Most trained Meisters from duel academy took a job with Security to continually use their skills in counteracting the corruption within Neo Domino after graduating. Earthbound descendants, originally mythically rumored, have the potential to summon one of many earthbound immortal servants who could raise open the gates of hell to earth. Which in sense could throw off the balance of the living and the dead. Nonetheless, the students of duel academy were to be trained with Security’s education, to be able to fulfill the limitation to ultimate power. A strict requirement of obtaining 99 corrupted souls and 1 Earthbound Immortal descendent; to become Rex Godwin’s personal weapon. He crossed that thought off as a scam since he didn’t have any extra abilities, he was just a scythe weapon, strong in strength. Nothing extra special in his eyes.

_Even if it was a new recruitment tactic.. why would she send a photo of herself?_

Whoever this “Aki Izayoi” was, had peaked his interest in her lack of information that she presented in her letter. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but he wouldn't be satisfied until he met this person.

After all, a cool guy like him was always down for an adventure.

…

Aki, kept looking at her phone while peeking up every so often, and fiddling with her curler in her hair. She doesn’t remember where she got it from, just that she’s always had it and wears it in her hair. The fuzzy gaps in her memory needed to be addressed, preferably when her father was actually home for once in order to grill him for answers. As much as that thought pleased her, it needed to wait for another day, she had another matter to attend to right now.

Dressed in a halter top red dress, black boots and a mid corset to match. Normally she didn’t dress up, as most of the time she didn’t go out to spend time with friends in order to save money. Consider it a “date”, but she was going to be meeting with someone.

She really didn’t know who Yusei was, she only knew through Ruka that he was a scythe weapon from Tops. She didn’t care if he was from the connected Satellite island for Crimson’s sake! If he’s a scythe weapon, and has a similar goal to her own that’s all that mattered in the grand scheme of things.

Chewing her lip, her terracotta eyes kept glancing over the bright screen in anticipation. Continually looking out, hoping that he would show up. If not, then she would be looking ridiculous for standing outside of a coffee shop for 20 minutes. Almost wanting to give up the venture completely, after all Ruka was the one who suggested sending a letter, and Rua suggested the unconventional way of a mysterious ninja style.. as he would put it. A thought of doubt crept into her mind. She had been losing track of time lately and her memory flaking out brought a panic of concern through her body.

_What if I told him a different day? Did I get the time wrong? Oh crimson, what if he was here yesterday and I missed him?_

Now fearing that she blew her chance to be able to talk with him. Her mind started to kick into overdrive before abruptly being shut off from an outside voice.

“ Excuse me Miss?.. “

She turned her attention to a man not much older than her, With his black jeans, and an interesting red design embroidered onto his blue jacket provided contrast between his neutral tones. Who also had an .. interesting hair style. More similarly shaped like a species of crabs found along the Western shores of Neo Domino, yet somehow fluffy? Shaking her thoughts internally, starting to refocus on his features, sensing for danger.

He held the letter that she had written to him, in-between his fingers, as the page fluttered lightly in the wind.

“ Are you Aki Izayoi?”

Her panic softened as there weren't any dangerous wavelengths from his soul, in fact his wavelengths brought a sense of kindness, a shimmering wave of hope that she hadn’t felt before. Nodding, a bit speechless from his soft voice, expecting a deeper bass of a voice box based on his strong appearance. He extended his empty hand out, seeing if hers would meet his in an introductory manner.

“ I’m Yusei Fudou. Pleased to meet you.” She extended her opposite hand out to meet his, with a soft smile. A pang of warmth fluttered in through his chest. Yes she was cute, but it was something else in her. He couldn’t sense wavelengths, but any idiot could learn how to read people’s intentions based on their behavior. It took her a minute to focus, before becoming flustered as she lost herself in the depths of his eyes.

“ Ah! Sorry! We.. We should go inside and talk there. It would be more comfortable than just standing here.”

He could sense that her words were welcoming, not just a false mask of advertising. Now actually curious about her and what her family is like, instead of having to put on a standard persona. Though he couldn’t let his guard down just yet. A nervous chuckle escaped her, as she was genuinely nervous. She wanted this to go well, so she in a sense could start building her future without falling into a pit of darkness. Opening the door to the shop, Yusei followed behind her, curious about why she would want to pair up with him.

…

Hours had passed as the two shared laughs and various stories from their lives. She brought out a sketchbook and let him page through some of her color studies and various sketches that she’s done in-between her commissions. From an art standpoint she had room for improvement, but clearly she had spent time looking at references and practicing drawing from life. He had no doubt in his mind that she would excel as an artist with the right materials and training. Something which he had a little bit of expertise in.

Though he still had a few questions about her, whenever he brought up the topic of family she seemed that she didn’t.. no _couldn’t_ bring herself to talk about her family but rather would deflect the topic back to his family. How his family treated him, what his true desires are, would rather get to know about him and to be exposing her life to the world. Really, she didn’t bring up status at all, which to him brought a pleasant surprise within his mind though, he felt slightly guilty to be the one to ask about money seemingly out of nowhere.

“ How much do you make?”

She was a bit thrown off by this question into a pause as she really didn’t know how to respond to this topic change out of nowhere. A flash of concern crossed her eyes, worried that something must’ve happened to him in between the time he received her letter. _Why would he ask that?_ _Did something happen to him?_

“ If money’s an issue I do live at home and there’s some extra room if you need a place to stay to get back onto your feet if you were kicked out–“

Raising his hand to cut her off, before staring into her dark honey eyes. Some initial thoughts he had about her were discarded out the window. Most others would have no problem disclosing their social status or wealth, but immediately jumping to help a person she just met gave him a bright green flag.

“ No.. that’s alright. I’m fairly.. Well off.”

A little confused, she continued the conversation by switching to a different topic,

“ Oh. Um, alright then.. Do you have a hobby Yusei?”

He perked up a little bit as he’d been letting his mind wander a bit.

“Actually.. yeah. You’d need to come with me however as I’m still working on it.”

…

Before leaving for the nearest station, Aki insisted that she pay for her own ticket for the train as she still couldn’t afford a yearly pass; walking was her preferred choice of getting around Neo Domino. The oak door clicked open as she verbally expressed disappointment that her father wasn’t home again.. for the fifth time this week. She just didn’t know if he was out for business or for pleasure this time, but went into a quiet tangent about why he was gone again and not leaving a message of when he would be home. Explaining when her father was home, he didn’t do much of anything to maintain a healthy relationship with his daughter. Wandering into unknown territory he decided to start asking a few questions, but kept his ears open to her. Asking if she was always home by herself, if she was always alone.

It pained her a bit to answer that, as she was alone a majority of time at home.Certain that her father wouldn't or _hadn’t_ even noticed that she would be huddled up in her room for hours, or days at a time when she wasn’t out late at night sketching. It brought a noticeable pain to her face, just talking about her family. A few gears started to move, Yusei could see that if they were going to become partners, he was going to help get her out of there.

At the station, she whipped her sketchbook back out and started to sketch. Mainly a few of the birds. He didn’t bother her as she was in her zone. That spark of passion brought comfort to him, even if he didn’t have that same interest at least there was someone who could appreciate the pain it takes to create.

…

_Passenger cars typically weren’t full this early in the afternoon?_

Holding onto the overhead railing wasn’t too bad for him, though she was a different story. A little short to reach the overhead bar, but not close enough to a sidebar, mentally cursing the Public Matience Department’s contracted company for not adding in enough railings. Which resorted to her reluctantly holding his arm for support, flustered that she had to hold onto a person she met just a few hours ago much to her displeasure. He pretended to not mind, but his warming face could otherwise argue. Much of the way was fairly smooth, but the couple of rough patches usually led her to be off balance and he’d catch her.

Out of pure courtesy of course. He was a gentleman!

Getting off at the West station outside of Tops was easy enough as the two of them were close to the train doors. Aki took in the sites of Tops, where she had seen it in pictures. But she wasn’t privileged enough to actually step into the inside world of a paradise bubble. She knew that the twins stayed in Tops, but could never afford to visit as it’d be too much of a walk from where she lived. That, being when the twins weren’t busy with extra lessons strengthening themselves as weapons. Walking through the security gates, Tops bustled with its own life on a different timetable. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was purely residential, she would’ve been certain that it was its’ own separate city.

However, sightseeing wasn’t the point of this visit.

…

Heaving up the clanky garage door, revealed a workshop. One side a fairly decorated workbench, tool sets scattered underneath a portable lamp. And the other, a tarped machine of the sort resembling a bike. Upon inspection of the workshop, he threw the tarp off of the large object, revealing it to be a red motorcycle. Of course it wasn’t anywhere near completion, yet. Many pieces and parts of what appeared to be an engine still on the cold concrete of the workshop. 

“ This is my latest project I’ve been working on.. But that’s not what I wanted to show you.”

He walked over to his work bench to pick up an odd looking box.

“ This is who I am. I know it seems strange, but it’s who I am. If you don’t quite understand.. then you won’t understand me.”

It resembled an instrument of sorts, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. He wound it up, and it started to play a variation of a familiar melody. It was off key in some parts, but the mechanical rings gave the music a different form of life to the box. Nodding her head gently to the melody, it was a maze she wanted to get lost in. Blocking out any other noises to focus on the melody and its inner workings. The song came to a close, and her eyes opened to a smile of admiration.

“ Your passion is.. beautiful.”

He brought himself to smile with a sense of confidence. His heart and brain could finally agree on a subject, as he confirmed an important decision inside.

“Heh.. Does that mean we’re partners?”

With a bright smile on her face, she had made her decision about him.

“ Absolutely Yusei.”

Their hands steadily reach for each other in affirmation, securing a new bond amongst a new horizon.

…

The warm evening sun made itself known as the daily noise became muted in the background.

“ Yusei, you don’t need to walk me home. I can get home by myself.”

Yusei rolled his eyes, wondering if her stubbornness is going to come back up repetitively. He knew that she was a smart girl, and could get home by herself. She didn’t live in _too_ bad of an area, but he wanted to make sure she got home safe. As her weapon it was his job to protect her, a mantra ingrained into him since his first signs of materializing as a weapon first came to be in his childhood.

_Protect your meister Yusei. They are vital to you, as you are vital to them. You need each other in order to be a functioning team._

To be honest he couldn’t remember the entire spiel his father gave, though he entrusted that when the time came, he’d be able to remember all of it.

“ No it’s alright. I want to make sure you get home.”

Their footsteps echoed against the concrete to the loading platform. He knew that they’re not bound to each other for eternity, but for her to resist aid? When she expressed her desire to obtain a Signer Scythe, as now would be the best time to head start on tuning wavelengths to each other? There had to be something bugging her that’s on her mind.

“Yusei it’s fi–"

He crossed his arms, making the connection that something wasn’t adding up. Pushing him away even though they’re newly partnered. Though this insistence seemed odd, as she was fairly easygoing the entire day, even opening up about her family during the day. So why now would she just push him away, it didn’t– _Oh_. It had to be the only thing that she avoided talking about for most of the day. The one topic that brought visible cringe and agony to her face every time, her father. 

“ It’s your father isn’t it?.. He’s never home to be an actual parent to you and.. Well.. You’re alone. ”

Turning away, she focused on the metal structures of the train station. His gaze was focused on her, and she didn’t want to give him that satisfaction of being right.

_Can he really read into me that far?_

“… Come live with me.”

Whipping her head around in shock, she was very confused and a bit flustered. She didn’t have much experience with men as she primarily had her father in her life and.. He was barely around. Rua, did but didn’t count as he was practically a few years younger than her. Anyone else who would try to make advances on her, would either get roundhouse kicked by her father, if he was present, or she would completely brush over the topic and switch to an irrelevant conversation.

_Did.. Did I hear him right?_

“Eh??”

He looked her straight in the eyes, indication of his seriousness. She wasn’t entirely convinced, turning a bit away, embarrassed in thought.Wondering if he actually is upholding the meaning of his words, she didn’t sense that he was joking, but it didn’t make any sense to her.

“ You heard what I said. Come live with me. I was planning on moving in with the twins, Rua and Ruka anyway. They’ve got a place in Tops, and plenty of room.”

Aki couldn’t look at Yusei, counterweighting her options. As he did have a good point about her father, but at the same time didn’t want to be a burden on anyone else. She had to take care of herself! It’s what she’s been doing as far as she could remember. He interrupted her thoughts as he placed his hand on her shoulder, to give her comfort .

“ I.. I don’t want you to get in harm's way because I wasn’t able to help you… And besides, it’ll help us tune our soul wavelengths.”

She let out a sigh, in a way he was right. If they were going to be compatible, she was going to have to make some sacrifices. Besides, living with her weapon and with friends wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Ruka surely wouldn’t mind having a sisterly figure as their parents rarely were home anyways.

“ .. I.. I’ll move in.”

At some point her gaze quickly wandered to his and could see the authenticity behind them. A warm smile, his warm smile, implanted woven threads of fate into her mind. She sure wasn’t sure what this feeling was, but she shook it off as excitement. The warmth of him, revealed itself more noticeably; a sign of him loosening up around her.

“ I’ll help you whenever you decide to move in, alright?”

She on the other hand couldn’t help but to give a cheerful grin back to him. A taste of a bright independent future, brimming along the horizon. One thing she knew for certain, was that she was no longer alone.

…

A few days of quietly packing, tiptoeing around her father as he was finally home, came to an end. Calling Yusei, her plan was already in action. Luckily for her, all of her belongings could fit into one large box and at least two smaller boxes that she could carry. Yusei, would have to carry the heavier boxes unfortunately.

As the doorbell rang, her luck ran out, as her father opened the door. As what she could see when she brought the boxes to the front door, her father was gripping the poor boy by his jacket! Setting the fragile items down, she pleaded and had to pry her father’s grip off of Yusei to be let down onto his feet. Her father wasn’t pleased at the prospect of his daughter moving out. As tensions started to escalate, Yusei ended up being a mediator between her and her father. Until the boiling point came, to calling out her father at his flaws, taking it upon himself to give her a place of stability. A place where she wouldn’t be left alone, wondering when her own father would or if he was going to come back from irresponsibility. An actual home, not a refuge.

He wasn’t sure what of his words registered into his mind, something seemed to finally click as his adrenaline crept back down. Almost realizing all of his excuses and mistakes that piled in the closet, crashed out and he was now facing the cold reality that it was all him. No, he already lost setsuko years ago, he’s losing his daughter. If he forced Aki home, only more tension would grow between them onto a path of no chance at redemption. He was going to have to make things right with her, and on her terms. Aki left a little stunned, started to bring her boxes outside as her father scuffled and stumbled back inside from guilt. Presumably back to the television set in the living room to drown his sorrows of guilt away.

After briefly apologizing to Yusei, she encased her arms around him, hugging him. As a portion of her loneliness left, her emotions poured out of her eyes. He wasn’t expecting any sort of thanks from her, rather he felt a bit out of place to speak. Nonetheless, thankful that she was leaving a disarray of abandonment for a home of warmth instead. He let her cry out as the two of them stood in the walkway for a few minutes, with all her boxes ready to go. Calming down, he wiped away her tears, gazing into her eyes, as the sun started to set into the evening. The warm sky reflecting into her eyes, giving a few words of encouragement.

“ Let’s get going. The twins’ll be waiting for us, we don’t want to miss our train.”


	2. Bonus chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter! A POV with Hideo when Aki leaves with Yusei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusei uses one (1) swear word, and there is mentions of alcohol in this chapter as well!
> 
> Enjoy!

…

The doorbell rang early in the morning. Looking at the calendar he wasn’t expecting any early morning interviews that day. Though the chime of the doorbell rang once again, calling for someone to answer. There was a box or two out in the hallway but he didn’t remember if it came from the attic or basement. Nonetheless, whoever was at the door wouldn’t be going away until that call was answered. To his surprise, a young man looking a little older than Aki’s age was at the door. He briefly introduced himself and was asking for aki. Aki didn’t know any men that _he_ didn’t approve of.

He absolutely _didn’t know who_ this strange crab boy was. Aki had mentioned that she had found a weapon to be her partner for the upcoming semester at Duel Academy. Was this him? For her to move out? To live with him? And today? She’s practically a child! There’s no possible way she’d want to move out with a roof over her head— wait, she did.

And this will be the second time she’s away from home. Yet thankfully she doesn’t remember the first time she left. He wasn’t going to tell her, that was information he was going to take to the grave with him. Any information could lead her to go back to _them_ , and history would repeat itself. He was lucky to find his daughter unconscious in the hospital the first time around. Supposedly with a head injury; he was able to minimally oversee her healing as a senator scythe could! He was a busy man after all and his coworkers wouldn’t let up relaxing with him after a day when having to travel between the senate and the Signer counsel. It wasn’t his fault that he had to leave Aki alone so often. Alas, she wouldn’t budge, she had boxes of her childhood toys and her current interests already neatly packed up, ready to set out to wherever she was going this time.

He didn’t want his little girl to leave, she was all he had left! How would he be able to function?

Pleading with her, she screamed back with her malice. Causing a scene right in front of her weapon, with him observing. Watching his every move, and calculating his words. Though none seemed to reach out to him at that very moment.

How could she place her trust in this man, when he’s been there for her entire life? He knows _nothing_ about her! So how could she _willingly_ leave home with this _stranger_?

It honestly didn’t make any sort of sense to him, all he could see that this crab man was a _threat_. A threat to the very relationship to his daughter, a burst of anger washing into him as he grabs Yusei by his jacket. Somehow, he was undeterred by this advance, likely this ragtag of a child had been in many fights previously and is unfazed by this. It wasn’t until he felt his own daughter prying his grip on him that he was making another mistake. Though by enabling his rights as a parent he tried to reinforce that he knows what her best interest is, and this crab child was _not_ in her best interest to justify his actions.

“ Papa put him down! “

“I–… fine.”

Reluctantly, he put Yusei back onto the ground, still undeterred by his presence. Though he turned back to his daughter, who was taking a smaller box outside onto the sidewalk outside the house. Now that he thought about it, his family name _did_ sound faintly familiar but he couldn't place a name to a face. 

“ You are NOT leaving with him!” Yusei was blessed that he was able at the very least his family wasn’t quite this.. _Dysfunctional_. Though it still hurt that he was witnessing a family breaking in front of his eyes. He only knew of what Aki told him and she wasn’t exactly wrong about him either.

“ Papa I made up my mind! I’m leaving whether you like it or not!”

“You don’t even know him! I’M your parent! Only _I_ know what’s best for _YOU_!”

Yusei had enough of this bickering, and decided to get involved in this matter even though he really didn’t have a right to get involved. He heard enough slander on Aki as she had already been through enough as it was already. Taking a few long strides he cut in front of Aki, with a mean glare using his arm as a protective barrier for Aki.

“ Aki, has been _alone_ when you were out drinking or for business. She’s been having to take care of herself and pick up _your slack_ , for _years_. Responsibilities that _you_ should’ve been on top of, because it’s _your fucking job_. ” Hideo, cut his words off, silently focusing himself onto Yusei, queuing him to continue.

“You haven’t been paying attention to your own daughter _even_ when you’re home! What kind of father leaves their own child _alone_ days on end, for business and pleasure? Outside looking in, I can tell you. _Not. A fucking good one_ , _Senator_.”

Those words silenced him, knowing deep down that he was right. Ultimately defeated, his body shook from his words as he headed back inside the house. To see another man embrace his daughter, it tugged at his heart strings. Realizing that _he_ should be the one in his place. Whether or not she comes back home, will be up to her.

Though right now, he couldn’t bear to look at the two of them.

…

Hours from she had left, he had found himself missing Setsuko all over again. Mourning and grieving once again. He had lost all of his family, as far as he knew setsuko was a Signer scythe meister stationed somewhere in North America. That was only 6 years ago, there hasn’t even been a check in from that sector for years. The last he knew, the headquarters there were moved due to some sort of natural disaster hitting the area and communications were blocked. All he knew was that Setsuko had disappeared after that incident. Assuming for the worst; he started drinking more heavily. Constantly looking the other way. Maybe in some ways, his daughter reminded him too much of his wife. It tugged guilt in his heart which only led him down a path of neglect and isolation to Aki without realizing what he had done.

He pulled out a family scrapbook, the first inner page two sets of neat handwriting and one unrefined. Clearly too big for Aki’s hands at the time. Paging through sets of date and wedding photos, letting his regrets of not making an effort to take Setsuko on more dates, to cheapening out on that one gift for their wedding anniversary. As he paged through, more and more photos of Aki growing up until roughly around 11 years old. Aki didn’t like getting her picture taken in general and she started to really be less at home. Yes he’d come home, but when she started to seal herself off to her parents. Mainly him.

That was when she started receiving letters to the Arcadia Movement. Hideo didn’t know much about the organization at the time. Promising that she’d get adequate training to boost her resonance rate or whatever it was she constantly talked about. Saying that she was selected because she had a major power inside of her, a force that needed to be controlled. Yes she held.. more power than what she should’ve when it came to using a soul force, as it forced him into a wall. But he didn’t feel that she was the second coming of the crimson dragon.

In the beginning he was hesitant, but ultimately let her go.

Figuring that in any attempts to ask about it, Aki would leave him with radio silence and drop the topic to move onto something else. In between breaks at school and her”club activities”, she .. was less engaged in her own family and held a lifelessness in her eyes; despite her cheerfulness for each passing day she was at the movement. Distinct changes that he would’ve seen sooner if he was home more frequently. As he paged through more photos of him and Setsuko through a rough 4 year gap, Noticing that it was the same pictures of their dates before Aki was born. Snapshots of a calm happy family resurfaced. Mainly her 15th birthday, who would’ve known that his little girl would’ve moved out about a year later?

Into the night, the crab man.. no Yusei's words rang into his head. Flashing back into his mind on replay, as he couldn’t forget that face of anger and compassion for Aki emanate off his face. Absolutely taken aback about the treatment to her And his daughter.. His daughter couldn’t see any faith left in him. Likely because well..

_“Aki, has been alone when you were out drinking or for business.”_

He hyper focused on those words, repeating in his mind, letting tears form around his eyes.

_“You haven’t been paying attention to your own daughter even when you’re home! What kind of father leaves their own child alone days on end, for business and pleasure?”_

It finally clicked.

He messed up, by continually not being there for his daughter. It was painstakingly obvious from the start, but the denial and being lost in his own selfishness cost not only his daughter, but ultimately his entire family.

He had no one else to blame but himself.

Though he realized that it was the quick swift kick he needed to forge a new path of forgiveness and redemption in her eyes. Which path he would start when his head cleared the booze out of his system. Truly in a way, he couldn’t help but to feel envious. He was jealous of the man who had his arms open out for her, as he retracted from her. He listened to her heart, while he did everything to shut his off. Most of all, he gave a different type of love to her, that he found in Yusei within one exchange; then what Hideo could find in himself for the past 5 years.

The road leading to faith and trust was a hard one to follow, but he was certainly going to try to walk it if it meant that he could reconnect with his daughter once again.

…


End file.
